


Old Friends and New

by digital_darling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digital_darling/pseuds/digital_darling
Summary: Molayne offers a listening ear to Kukui, who still feels guilt over his old friend Guzma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short warm-up fluff fic for some friends.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink this much, Kukui.” Molayne shifted himself upon one of the stools of Kukui’s breakfast bar, watching the professor on the other side of the counter down another shot of liquor. Kukui had called him over to the lab for company an hour or so earlier, something about needing to vent a bit while Burnet was gone for the weekend.

“Heh. Well, I’m not a lightweight like you.” Kukui chuckled, leaning against the counter. He still had his hat and lab coat on, feeling as if taking them off would signal the end of the day and leave him alone with his thoughts for the evening. A thoughtful sigh left him. “I’m glad you’re here, Mo. I hate bothering Burnet while she’s working up there. Besides, I…” his voice trailed off as he pieced together what exactly it was that upset him.

“N-no worries, you know I’m here. I wasn’t doing much anyway.” Molayne didn’t feel it necessary to mention that, had he not been invited, this would have been another night at the computer playing sci-fi strategy games until the sun came up. “What’s on your mind?” 

Kukui poured another shot of clear liquid into the small, short glass. He knew better than to offer some to Molayne, who preferred not to drink anything stronger than a coffee the morning before a big research day. A few moments of odd silence took over the lab.

“You remember Guzma, yeah?” Kukui asked rather flatly, trying to initiate the conversation in a manner Molayne could respond to. Kukui downed the third shot with a slight wince.

“Yes, mostly from what you told me, although I do get the occasional updates from our Kahuna about matters in Po Town...why?” Molayne tilted his head, unsure of what might have happened.

Kukui was slightly relieved to start the process of getting this weight off his chest, but also nervous that he finally had to talk about his old friend in such a heartfelt way. Or, perhaps it was just the alcohol already. “I guess I’m just feelin’ a little guilty, you know? About where he ended up.” His fingers toyed with the shot glass as he pondered another one.

Molayne noticed this, and raised his hand from his lap to take the shot glass away, Kukui had had enough for right now.

“Anyway, I guess I feel as if...maybe I could have done more to help him out when we were little.” Kukui continued. “I mean, surely his parents weren't doing too much for him.” He remembered the numerous times he’d receive a knock on his door, only to open it to a sobbing young Guzma. Guzma would spend the night frequently if his dad got a bit too over the top. “I was too young and stupid to even understand what was going on in that house. Sometimes, when I think about him, yeah, about all the things that might have happened, I can’t help but understand why he came out that way. I’d be jaded, too.” Kukui’s gaze was lost in space as he unloaded his worry onto his friend.

Molayne nodded. “You’re concerned about a friend, that means you’re a good friend, too. You shouldn’t blame yourself for youthful ignorance.”

Kukui knew what Molayne said was true, yet he felt as if acknowledging this would get him off too easy. He wanted to be interrogated, maybe even yelled at, something, anything to make him feel as if he actually repaid some sort of debt to Guzma. Mo’s words were too gentle and understanding. “You don’t get it, I was his best friend, he came to me all the time for this shit, and I let him down. I didn’t do anything for him. I was too busy with my own challenge and my own goals.”

If Kukui has resorted to cursing, he must really be worked up, Molayne noted. Kukui’s language had become rather kid-friendly since he became a professor who dealt with them day to day. He remained silent as to not step on his words.

“I miss him, I miss my friend. I have you, Mo, and I have Burnet, and I have all of these wonderful Pokemon and children who come to learn, but I still get so upset when I imagine him over there, probably yelling, probably broke, probably bullying some other punk over nothing...It's like wasted potential, yeah? Like my brother ran away and joined a gang.” Kukui spat frustratingly.

“Well, by the sounds of it, there’s no ‘like’ here, huh?” Mo offered. “That’s exactly what happened. Your brother’s leading that Team Skull now. But I’m still standing by what I said. You couldn’t have known any of this would have happened. Guzma might be bitter, might even be bitter at you, but you can’t let that influence your common sense. When someone’s hurting, sometimes they don’t care who they hurt back. I’m not sure the intricacies of this Guzma too well, but, I know you, and you’re a really swell guy. I know you’ve done all you can.” Molayne tried to give a genuine smile, but it looked rather cheesy and awkward.

Kukui chuckled, resolve to hold off Molayne’s logic beginning to fade. “I guess you might be a little right. It just sucks more than anything I’ve felt in awhile that I can’t talk to him. Even if I could, I don’t know how much he’s changed.He might be a whole new person now...I wonder if he even remembers me.”

Kukui’s aloud thinking was interrupted by a loud _beep...beep_ sound coming from Mo.

“Oh, geez, what is it now...” Molayne fumbled into his pocket to withdraw his phone. After a pause, his eyes grew wider under his glasses. “Oh, no, oh dear...I think I gotta go, Kukui, I’m so sorry.”

The professor raised an eyebrow, not sure if Molayne’s anxiety was justified or simply another one of his panics.

“Yeah, that was Soph, there’s some Team Skull grunts at the observatory, they might need my help.” He was already sweating from the idea of an altercation.

“Team Skull.” Kukui’s expression fell blank as he swiped the shot glass and liquor bottle off the counter again. “Of course.”


End file.
